Weirwood Dreams
by Lysaia
Summary: A fluffy piece about the possibility of Rey and Ben's Force Bond starting during his fall from grace, causing the two to develop a strong connection over the years. But how can love find its way when Kylo Ren thinks of himself as a monster and Rey cannot let go of her dreams and past? SanSan (ASOIAF) undertones. Warnings: Smut, kinky period sex


Written for the More Than Love: RFFA Valentine's Exchange 2018 on AO3.

Prompts:

\- Force bond starts during Ben's fall

\- SanSan (ASOIAF) undertones

\- Gritty period sex. Be warned. There's gonna be blood.

* * *

 **Ben**

He heard the scratching for the first time when he was deep in meditation.

It was afternoon and Ben was enjoying the silence of his room and the lack of duties this time of the day provided. The noise lasted merely a second but its harshness and sudden appearance was enough to make him lose focus. He opened his eyes with a frown and tried to locate the source of the sound. No success.

Irritated, Ben closed his eyes again and put his mind back to his meditation practise. He had the uneasy feeling that something was _off_ about this sound... But he forgot all about it soon enough.

It wasn't until a few weeks later when he heard that same noise again, this time accompanied with what sounded like a sob. He jerked his head up to find his fellow padawans eyeing him weirdly. He shrugged and resumed eating dinner, attempting to school his expression into a calm facade.

Someone snickered and Ben felt his face heat up. _As if they already didn't think you're the new Darth Vader in the making_ , he thought bitterly. _Why even pretend to be normal?_ A voice inside him laughed quietly. _You are anything but_ , it said. _You've never been normal_. He shook it off and looked to the other end of the hall where his uncle was seated. Seemingly oblivious to his nephew's hard stare, Luke Skywalker was talking to some students who were hanging on his every word with awe, all smiling faces and glittering eyes.

 _My uncle, the legend. Son of Darth Vader_. Ben shuddered inwardly.

Some months ago, Leia Organa-Solo's kinship with the Sith Lord was revealed through a smear campaign initiated by her political opponents. His mother had tried to contact him several times after that. His uncle also expressed the wish to talk to Ben whenever he could, but he evaded both of them. After some time they gave up and left him alone.

The taste of betrayal still clung heavily in his throat. _Liars, all of them_. He needed to get away from everyone right now. He couldn't stay here, not with the other students chattering mindlessly all around him. Hastily, Ben stood up and left the hall, stumbling, ignoring how everyone's eyes seemed to follow him out.

Next to the grounds of the Jedi temple stood a forest, the most beautiful and peaceful place on Scy'lla. It was as if the air here was humming with the Force, bleeding through the crimson leaves of the trees. Ben sometimes wandered around these woods when he needed some time to himself and think. He found his favourite tree which was one of the largest, and sat down under it.

 _Think_ , he told himself. _What was so off about this sound?_ It was similar to the voice inside his head which had been his constant companion ever since Ben could think. He leaned back and rested against the trunk of the tree. _It sounded like scratching on metal_ , he pondered. _And a most pitiful sob, like a child's cry_. Had he sounded like that, too, back then, when he was naive and let his loneliness get to him?

 _It must come from the Force_ , he decided. But what was it the Force sent his way? Pieces of his past? Ben exhaled slowly. He would have to wait until the Force sent him more clues.

* * *

But it didn't. Not until the night _it_ happened. His uncle's betrayal. His final decision.

It was pure slaughter. Some of the students did not resist him but decided to join his cause instead when given the choice. Together, they burned down the temple and killed all those who were stupid enough to put up a fight against them.

When it was done, he looked to the forest, his former refuge. Its silence stood in stark contrast to the massacre all around him. So unreal, like in a dream. Like...

A sudden movement between the trees caught his eye. Whipping his head around, he tried to discern whether someone had escaped. His new companions noticed his distraction. "Wait here!", he commanded and strode towards the forest, his blade ignited.

In the darkness of the forest, the Force was his only guide. He felt a strong presence in the Force. It wasn't far away from him.

Finally, he found her, hiding behind a large tree, one hand against the trunk, the other holding a staff. _A girl_. He had already raised his blade, ready to strike when a sob escaped her. Stopping abruptly in his actions, he lowered the blade to scrutinize her. The girl was a small thing, sun-burnt and dirty. Her lips trembled but she held defiance in her hazel eyes. She was not one of Luke's padawans, he realized.

"Leave me alone", she spat venomously.

"It is you", Kylo said.

Confusion marred her features. "Don't come closer, I can fight", she warned him. The little girl wanted to raise her staff but Kylo froze her with the Force immediately.

"What..."

"I just want to know who you are", he mumbled, probing her mind.

On the surface, he found loneliness, all-consuming loneliness, stretching as vast as an ocean. Her parents, selling her like garbage. Rey, that was her name, from Jakku. Rey from Jakku, hungry, with aching fingers and an aching heart. He could feel her pain like it was his own. But there was something else beneath it all. A blinding light, unyielding. _Hope_ , he realized.

"Foolish girl", Kylo Ren snarled. "They will not come back for you. You are better off without them."

"That's not true!", she cried, a tear rolling down her cheek. "They _promised_."

"It is true. My parents abandoned me, too. No one is ever coming back."

She looked at him weirdly, speechless. "That was not kind of your parents", she said after a while.

Kylo almost laughed. "No, it wasn't. You have to find your belonging by yourself, that's all I know." He felt light-headed. Maybe it was a dream. Here he was in a forest, giving advise to a Force vision during his mission to destroy the Jedi.

He picked up one of the red leaves from the ground and put it into her hand. She stared at the leaf, then at him. "I know you...", the girl said. Suddenly, Kylo felt something pushing at the edge of his mind, picking images from his memory. As fast as it started, it stopped. The girl was gone.

 _She's strong with the Force_ , he noted absentmindedly. Why did he give her the leaf? Shaking his head, he went back to where his Knights waited for him.

* * *

 **Rey**

When she got home to her AT-AT, the sky was already darkening. She had spent an unnecessary long time at the Outpost after scrubbing her salvage, just listening to the stories the people there would tell. For the inhabitants of Jakku, these were the only means of bringing some joy after a long day of scavenging.

When she listened to them, the universe seemed like a wondrous place to Rey, full of adventure and magic. She liked legends of wars and heroes, of woe and tragedy, of light and darkness. As she prepared her sparse meal, they still clung to the back of her mind.

Her fingers were red and raw from the work of the day. Blending out the pain, she tried to imagine what her parents would be like. Maybe they were important and they had to hide their dear child here, in this vast place of nothingness. They would be so proud when they saw how much she had grown, how she survived, all alone. Her eyes began to sting.

 _Foolish_. She rubbed her eyes furiously. She would go to bed straight after dinner, she decided.

He came to her in dreams. At first, when she was younger, it was only silhouettes and shadows. Whispers of desperation, hitched breath, fleeting moments of contentment.

One night, she saw him clearly, eyes wild and face painted in blue light, ready to strike her down. But he didn't kill her. Instead, he gave her a single red leaf. When she woke and still held it in her hand, she knew it had really happened. There were no plants with leaves like this on Jakku. She kept it among her collection of dried flowers, whose sight greeted her every day when she got home.

This night, she saw him again. He watched her, attentive eyes gleaming in the dark. "Rey", he greeted her lowly.

She answered with a smile. "I heard a story today. Have you ever heard about the legend of -"

"The legends are lies", he interrupted her a bit too harshly. When he saw the look in her eyes, he swallowed. "I'm sorry", Ben said, more softly now.

"I know", she said, stretching out her hand. He took it without hesitation and caressed the back of her hand with his thumb. "This...", he said. "is real."

"Ben, we have talked about this", she sighed.

"I worry about you, every day.", he answered heatedly, leaning forward and wrapping his other hand around their joined hands. "You waste away on this great junkyard of a planet! I could care for you, I could teach you everything I know about the Force!"

"But you're here with me, aren't you?", she said, smiling.

"Rey." Her name came out in a whisper. "It's not enough", he said and reached out to gently stroke her cheek. "I want -... I could give you so much more. I would give you everything. Everything." When she looked in his eyes, passionate and determined, she knew he meant it. Her stomach fluttered.

Suddenly, his outlines began to blur like they always did when their connection was about to end.

Rey opened her eyes. Ben was gone and she was still in her AT-AT. There were still the scratches on the wall that marked the days she had spent waiting.

"Little sand flake", she had heard him mutter as he vanished.

She still liked it when he called her that. In the beginning, years ago, they were annoyed by each others' presence. Like a piece of sand that doesn't get out of my eye, he would say. It was later that he admitted that he rather liked it to have her in his sight.

"Ah, damn", she cursed and went back to sleep.

Twigs were snapping as she ran through the forest, afraid for her life. Leaves of crimson were raining around her on the ground, staining the path bloody.

Suddenly, her limbs were frozen in place and she couldn't move anymore. A black figure emerged from behind the trees, holding a red light saber. A hood concealed his features. She eyed him warily as he got close to her and leaned towards her ear: "You know I can take whatever I want."

Pain shot through her abdomen and she saw the light saber piercing her belly.

Her eyes flew open, heart beating wildly. There was pain coursing through her stomach but when she looked down, there was blood between her thighs but no wounds. After some moments, realisation hit hard. She's never had her woman's blood before.

* * *

 **Ben**

It's been months since he last saw her. _Months_.

At first he thought she was shutting him out but pushed that thought away. She would never. Right?

It's not like they could have ever been able to shut each other out. He had seen her more frequently after the fall of the Academy and he had tried to break their connection many times but to no avail. He had needed his space. Often, well maybe sometimes, he would leave some food but that was it, she was not his responsibility.

The scavenger girl was a fierce little thing, too resilient to ever need his pity. But his help she needed. It was not like he intended to give it to her at first. The daily training and his master's reprimands left him with hollowness and fatigue at the end of the day, so there was not much in him left to give.

It was on a day when Snoke went especially hard on him, that he wanted to scream at her for the first time, shout at her to go away, to leave him alone. He was so, so tired.

Only a bruise blossoming on her cheek made him pause. "What happened to you?", he found himself asking instead.

"Some other scavenger fought with me over my salvage. I won", she declared proudly.

"But only barely", he surmised, staring at her bruise. At his statement, tears started to well in the girl's hazel eyes. For the first time, he realized just how young and small she was.

He was not looking at her anymore but at himself. A child, barely holding together and longing, always longing...

After that, he taught her how to build a staff, how to wield it. How to use the Force. She taught him how to open up and to care, how to be strong. Their connection was the only thing Snoke could not reach and tarnish with his touch.

The Force did not send him a nuisance. It sent him his equal, his other half. Rey. Damned he would be if he didn't treasure her.

Over the years, there was another kind of longing Ben developed for her as he began to recognize her for the woman she had grown into. All of her pain and loneliness he wanted to erase. Often he would propose the idea of taking her with him, to be together for real, and always she refused. Although she seemed to reciprocate his feelings, her hope of her family coming back kept her resolve to stay on that junkyard planet firm.

As much as he admired her hope and her adamant light, he felt frustrated about it.

And now she was gone. He only ever wanted what was best for her and she pushed him away! How dare she...

He put his head in his hands in despair. He had pressured her too much. With his attempts to smother her light he had driven her away and this was the price he had to pay. _Rey... I cannot live without you._

It was in this moment that Ben Solo made a decision.

* * *

 **Rey**

When the day came to an end, Rey would often like to sketch. Mostly, she would attempt to draw people from her memory, sometimes the most peculiar objects she found during the scavenging, occasionally the interior of her home.

Ever since Ben was gone, she found herself drawing him. She could recall his every mole, his dimples, his eyes. Some Star Destroyers on Jakku had provided her with quite an ample supply of paper, but even this ran out after some time. She had turned to drawing on every surface she could find then, until there were only the walls left.

The wall which marked her days was kept for last. It took her three days, until her fingers itched insistently to immortalize her love's face, and the wall had to yield. She used the tool with which she usually marked her days and scratched his likeness on the metal surface, incorporating the markings in her picture.

When it was finished, Ben's face loomed over her. It was not _enough_. It was but a shadow of him.

Dreams and stories may have kept her sane but he was what kept her alive.

Her breath hitched and she felt with a start the wetness on her cheeks. Closing her eyes, she remembered.

At the beginning of their connection, there was much uneasiness and suspicion, but eventually they realised that this was _special_. So doubts and silence turned to comfort and affirmation.

At night, they would sleep with their limbs intertwined. He would hold her, trace the outlines of her arms and the hollow of her neck. Sharing secrets and dreams was so easy in the dark. Sometimes she wondered if he still saw her as the child he had known back then. When she once woke to the feel of a bulge against her back, she knew this was not the case. Still, they did nothing more than hold each other.

It was not perfect. The gloom inside his mind weighed him down more often than not and she was hot-headed and quicker to act than to think. But when they were together, she gave him a bit of her light and he gave her his dark, and the storms were tempered.

Oh, how she missed him. What she once called her home, suffocated her now.

Rey knew exactly what she had to do then.

* * *

 **Ben**

He'd first set course to Jakku but as soon as he got into the orbit of the planet, something constricted his throat and he could feel his leather-clad hands trembling.

This was what he had been waiting for, what he had yearned for. Still, the sight of this unassuming planet made terror coil in his stomach. How could he face her? How could he taint her with his touch? All the words of mutual affection and devotion they had shared became dim and vanished in his mind in the light of the man he was.

He was a monster, a killer.

* * *

 **Rey**

Stealing a ship was easier than she thought. Fleeing from the First Order with a highly sought droid and a Resistance fighter was a much harder feat.

She had been wandering around Niima Outpost, waiting for an opportunity to get on one of the ships Unkar Plutt had in his possession. A few days before, Rey had decided to find Ben, whatever it may take.

(Really, it was only fair. Unkar had cheated her more times more times than a Wookie had hair and the ships were garbage anyway)

It had all been so adventurous, so much like in the legends that it made her spirit soar. They even met the famed Han Solo and his companion Chewbacca (the ship they had stolen was actually the Millenium Falcon!) and her life seemed to become the fairy tale she had always wished for. She couldn't feel any doubts, not now, not even as she left behind the only place she ever called home.

(Or was it?)

As soon as Han heard of their mission, he led them to the Resistance base on D'Qar.

Rey found the rebels to be an amiable lot. Though as soon as Finn let it slip that Rey was Force-sensitive (for he had witnessed her skills when they fled from Jakku) everyone greeted her not only with the usual cordiality but with a reverence she felt uncomfortable with.

The news of her Force abilities made General Organa herself entreat Rey to go and find her brother, the legendary Jedi master Luke Skywalker ("I would have sent my good-for-nothing husband, but he's gone again and won't respond!"). Rey felt torn. After the destruction of the Hosnian Prime System and the rebels' eventual successful attack on Starkiller Base, she felt obliged to join the Resistance in their cause. Also, she would be given the opportunity to meet and probably train with Luke Skywalker and maybe, just maybe become _somebody_.

( _I'm no one..._

 _Not to me_ , he whispered)

General Organa granted Rey a few more days to consider her proposition. They could afford to wait a few days, as things were looking good for the Resistance. After the Dark Prince of the First Order, Kylo Ren, had gone rogue, the Order has seemed to be slowly falling apart. Not shortly after, news reached the rebels that the Knights of Ren have followed their Master, but not before killing the Supreme Leader Snoke. The rebels were astonished and hopeful. The First Order was in disarray.

When they also heard that supposedly a Jedi was collecting Force-sensitive children all across the galaxy and trained them with the Force, everyone was convinced that Luke Skywalker must have returned. Surely, they whispered, the recent news have rekindled his hope.

But Rey knew better. Somehow she knew just who trained all those children.

* * *

The General was overjoyed about Rey's acceptance to finally bring back her brother and his new Jedi padawans. But Rey had formed another plan entirely. Instead, she had contacted Han and Chewie on the Falcon to take over her mission (That was what Leia wanted anyway, right?) and made it her task to track down this new Jedi Academy.

At first, she tried to find the family of the children who had been taken to be trained. Unfortunately, nobody was willing to talk with her. The disreputable weren't willing to talk, as she had nothing to trade. The more honorable people were disinclined to betray the children and their family.

One night in the small bed of her ship, she tried to reach Ben through the Force but it was for naught. Did he cut her off? She also tried to feel the children or the Knights of Ren through the Force but they probably masked their Force signature under his command.

Doubts were gnawing at Rey. Ben was a shadow again, even though she had been so convinced that her path would lead to him...

All these years, it had been the other way around and he would chase her, beckon her to his side. But only now, as she was desperately searching for him, she felt she was ready to be by his side truly. She had not set aside her dreams and her past the way he always told her to but she was ready for a future.

Tears welled in her eyes. Patiently, stubbornly, she had waited for her family, for her destiny to come to her, when it had been in front of her eyes all along.

 _Oh Ben, please let me in again..._

The connection stayed silent.

A huff escaped Rey. There was only one way left.

Once he told her that invading another's mind was a kind of abomination and something one should only rarely do.

(Not something heroes would do)

 _Desperate times, desperate measures_ , she thought as she wandered the market place of Krajj, some desert planet one of the children had vanished from. She would get her answers.

Some hours later, she set course to Draay 2. She wondered whether her headache was her own. Shaking her head, she went to the fresher and picked some new clothes. The General had gifted her with a generous collection of garbs. Rey liked the feel of the grey and brown robes, so she put on those.

* * *

 **Ben**

Never would he be able to erase what he had done. When he felt himself unable to land on Jakku, Ben deliberated what to do and somehow remembered an old Jedi temple on Draay 2 he had read about. At first, he had thought he only felt the inclination to get to this place because he was interested in the history of the Jedi and, in extension, the Force itself. But when he got there, he knew he was led there for a purpose.

He needed to rebuild what he had destroyed. And he needed to destroy what brought war upon the galaxy.

For days, he struggled with the logistics of his new purpose. How could he get padawans to join him undetected? How would he train them when he needed to persuade new ones to join him? How would he persuade them in the first place?

The arrival of his loyal Knights took all of those doubts away. He must have sent them some kind of signal through the Force in order for them to find him. Ben found himself embarrassed of the state they saw him in but he was really glad about their arrival.

Their faces were not known throughout the galaxy and some of them were decidedly more charming than him and would be able to win over new padawans.

(How exactly they did it, he never asked, but the young Force-sensitives they brought seemed content enough and eager to learn.)

Every day he would try and reach Rey through the Force or re-establish their bond, but he failed. It didn't sting as much as it did back then. He needed some time to make things right again anyway.

* * *

From the balcony of the temple, Ben could overlook the training grounds and a vast portion of the greens and forests surrounding the temple. Draay 2 was a planet of mild climate and strange beauty. He could make out some trees with auburn leaves in the far distance, similar to the ones back at Luke's Academy. Somehow, their sight made his heart feel lighter.

One day, as he gauged the progress of his students, as they were training with three of his Knights who remained on the planet, he felt something approach the planet. Time seemed to stand still.

His Knights and also some of the padawans also felt the arrival. They were not expecting the other Knights back anytime soon. "Master", one of his knights, a blue-skinned Twi'lek, shouted up to him. "Should we examine the approaching ship?"

"This will not be necessary, Alry'ya. I have been expecting this ship. Get everyone inside... Please", he added.

She still looked a little skeptical but did as he bid. "Of course, Master."

As soon as they were out of sight, Ben let his mask fall. _Could it be...?_

* * *

 **Rey**

Quite a smooth landing, Rey thought as she landed the ship on some meadows near the red trees. The old Jedi temple was built near to some of their kind, or so she was told. She thought she could make out some structures built into a mountain in the distance. _I will have to walk there_ , she guessed. There didn't seem to be any landing places closer to the mountain.

But she didn't mind the walk at all. This planet was so beautiful.

It was like walking in one of her bloody nightmares, only that this was a much sweeter dream. At the end of it, Ben waited for her.

The snap of a twig made her pause, though. She didn't even know whether there were any dangerous animals on this planet but she had her staff with her in any case.

"Rey?"

A shadow emerged from the forest, tall and as she remembered him. She forgot to breathe.

"Oh, Rey!" Ben rushed to embrace her and she found herself in his solid arms. He felt real and warm. Desperately, she clung to his form, burying her hand in his hair, the other touching his cheek. He smelled of ash and wood.

Suddenly, she felt his mouth on hers. It was a bit sloppy but she loved every second of it.

"I found you", she breathed as they broke the kiss. A short laughter escaped him.

"Yes, my sand flake, that you did."

The old term of endearment made her tear up. "Ben, I'm so sorry... about everything. I should have left Jakku sooner to be with you." She could hardly find words.

Ben looked startled, mouth slightly agape. "No, it's all my fault... I should have listened to you. To your wishes. All I ever did was crush your dreams."

"You only ever wanted to help me and make me stronger. I understand", Rey insisted. "I'm not blind anymore but I still have dreams. You helped me see, Ben. You made me realise that I can write my own story." Rey rested her hands on his chest. "I want you to be a part of this story", she continued, feeling his heart beat faster. "Just don't ever shut me out again."

He seemed at a loss. "I would never...I- I thought you did."

"No", she said, shaking her head. Rey wanted to laugh and cry at the same time and when she looked at Ben, he seemed to feel the same.

"It doesn't matter anymore. You're here", he said. "You're really here."

"And I don't intend to leave. I'm a persistent piece of sand."

He smiled at her and she found herself unable to look away. His smile was dazzling and lightened up his whole face. The darkness of his eyes drew her in like a magnet. As he leaned down to kiss her again, she met him half-way.

This time their kiss was not sloppy, but slow and sweet. His plump lips were warm and caressed hers with the utmost care. He took his time nibbling at her lips, massaging them softly. But it was not _enough_.

His smell swept away any rational thought and her hands wandered up to his luscious hair, as she deepened the kiss. When she asked with her tongue for entrance into his mouth, he groaned.

She didn't know how long the kiss went on but at some point they had sunken to the ground, kissing fervently.

Nothing had ever felt so _right_.

As her hands moved to remove his robes, he stilled. He broke the kiss and looked at her hesitantly. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "I want this."

Slowly, they peeled off each others' clothes, layer by layer. When she moved to his underwear, he stopped her hand.

She looked at him. "Do you want to stop?"

"No, I... I want to try something." Carefully, he laid her on the ground.

"Do you remember the first time we met?", he asked.

"You gave me a single red leaf." Rey smiled. "I dried it and put it among the other flowers I had dried. The AT-AT was never really a home for me but whenever I came home and saw the leaf, some part of you was always there and it became much more of a home to me."

He looked at her, lips trembling. His face was so close, she could count his lashes. "After you were gone, I was devastated. It was you all along, Ben. You are my family." She wiped away the tear that was rolling down his cheek.

"I wanted to become a better man", he mumbled. "It all meant nothing without you. I left the First Order but I can never change all the things I have done."

"Oh, Ben", she said. "We cannot change the past, but we can learn from it. We'll figure it out together." She reached up to kiss him.

He moved to kiss her cheeks, the sensitive skin on her throat. Rey squirmed and heat began to build up in her belly.

As his mouth reached her breasts, she gasped. He licked one of her nipples, caressing the other one with his hand. Rey rubbed her thighs together and arched her back. As Ben moved to swirl his tongue around her other nipple, she found herself becoming increasingly wet.

"Ben", she moaned.

He kissed his way further down, until he reached her pants. He looked up at her and she nodded her consent. After undressing her completely, he slowly touched her folds. Suddenly, he frowned. "Are you hurt?"

"Huh?"

"You're bleeding."

"Oh." Rey blushed. Realisation dawned on Ben's face.

"I'm sorry", she stuttered. "It must have happened just now. I didn't expect it, it's been a while... I have been eating better." What was she talking about? This was so embarrassing! "We don't have to... I'm sorry."

She took a peek at Ben and expected him to look disgusted maybe but he was staring at her bloody folds with curiosity. "I would like to keep going... If that's okay, I mean."

"Y-yes...?"

With trepidation, she watched him take an experimental lick. He took another, and yet another. She let out a soft moan.

Looking up, he began licking her more earnestly. Her head fell back and she relished in his caresses. He nibbled and sucked at her clit, holding her trembling legs in place. "Ah, by the Force...", she moaned louder now. She heard Ben groan into her.

His hands began to stroke her nipples as he swirled his tongue around her clit again and again, eliciting the sweetest mewls from her. He was working her eagerly, and she felt her release approaching. "Ah... Ben, I'm close."

She met his eyes. The sight of him buried between her legs, hands on her breasts, his mouth bloodied by her, was her undoing. Her orgasm tore through her whole body like electricity. She screamed his name and clutched at his head. He continued until she stopped shaking. When he was done, he licked his bloody lips. It seemed to turn him on.

Snaking her arms around him, she kissed him again. She felt his need through his underwear, so she stroked him through the fabric. He sucked his breath in and grabbed her tighter. Then she put her hands into his briefs, pumping his erection and stroking his balls. Ben growled.

He took her hands and pinned them to the ground. "If you keep this going, I will not last much longer." In response, she clasped her legs around his body, grinding her pelvis against his arousal.

"Ah, Rey, you..."

"How about you get naked already?"

She didn't have to tell him twice.

All of a sudden, he looked uncertain again. "Are you alright?", she asked.

"I have never done this before...", he confessed.

"Neither have I." She gave him a peck. "Do you still want this?" He nodded vigorously and rubbed his member against her sex. "Ben, please", she moaned desperately through her teeth, bucking her hips

At this, he buried his face in her hair and slowly started to push into her.

It hurt, but the high from her climax had still not worn off and she found the pain dissipating. Ben was still above her. "How are you?", he breathed into her ear.

"Keep going."

He found a slow rhythm. As he put his hands between her thighs to rub her, pain turned into pleasure. A low sound of pleasure emanated from him as her hips began to meet his thrusts. "You feel so good, Rey."

Rey whimpered underneath him. He was filling her completely and the friction sent her to places she'd never been to before. The hand that had been circling her nub left a trail of blood on her body as he touched her all over. Ben grabbed her hip with his other hand and sped up. "Do you like this?", he asked her between thrusts. She was unable to answer. "Ah, I think you do", he smirked.

As he was too far away for her to clutch anymore, she grabbed a fist full of the leaves around her. The woods were filled with the sound of their love-making, all grunts and pants, the slaps of his pounding making obscene noises. Her whole body was on fire. She needed more, faster, _deeper_ and so she told him. He obliged too willingly. He promised to give her everything, didn't he?

The link between their minds bloomed anew and she felt his own need and lust, saw herself underneath him. She was lost in the cycle of taking and giving, feeling his hard thrusts and her own tightness enveloping him at the same time.

It was too much. She felt the edge coming nearer again. He seemed to sense it as he resumed caressing her sensitive spot in steady circles. As she clenched around him, his name on her lips, he pounded violently into her, until he stilled above her, trembling and crying his orgasm. "Ah, fuck, Rey", he cursed as he shot his release into her, which mingled with her woman's blood.

She saw him lick the blood off his fingers in delight, cherishing everything that belonged to her, everything she was willing to give.

Lying side by side, they intertwined their hands, embracing.

"We will figure this out together", she repeated her words from earlier.

"We will", he agreed. "But not today." She had to laugh and cradled his head on her chest, feeling sleepy.

* * *

She was right, they would figure it out. The Knights would help bring the First Order down and together with Luke, they would train a new generation of Jedi. Only this time, there would be no Light or Dark. There would be balance in the galaxy and maybe, finally, peace.

* * *

 _A/N: Comments are love. :) I'm really interested to write a Reylo/ASOIAF Crossover... If anyone has any ideas, please tell me! Have a nice day._


End file.
